Daeyas
"Saviour, madman, with a pacifistic view. You may be many things, Daeyas, but you are alone. In the primordial ooze, you will forever be distant to good and bad. You will live out your days with your burden & they will never know. How cruel this world has been to you. '' ''I recall seeing a little boy. Such a lonely little boy, lonely then and lonelier now. Saving others from fire & war at such a young age. You know what he said to his dead father? I want to go home. Where is home, Daeyas? You see, this is your home. Actions have shaped you into what you have become and it was only through fate that such progression was destined. Living your life as an eventual slave to memories - with all of those thoughts of violence slowly driving you insane. Desperate, you try to execute as quickly as possible. Because what you fear and will only fear; is yourself. Leaving the life of slavery; but being put back into it out of necessity. "How cruel the world was to shine a mirror on a man with no face..." Personality & Motivations. Marko Lanz is a borderline tyrannical warlord who terrorized the inhabitants of his Multiverse. He is clad in armour that is seared onto his flesh and bone. Unbeknownst to most; his Multiverse was filled to the brim with colourful individuals. Whilst originally a slave-like individual who couldn’t effectively communicate with others. He was shaped into a monstrous being. His cunning and ruthlessness and his intellect is sharpened by his experience in the Multiverse. A brilliant strategist, commanding a vast army and devastated inhabitants of his multiverse, easily outmanoeuvring all those who came to pass. A master manipulator and an incredibly charismatic individual. His quest to achieve a device that would allow him to interface with the mind of every being in the cosmos succeeded & succeeded with another Multiverse bringing prosperity & peace. His whole mind is warped. He believes that the individuals of the Multiverse will never co-exist. He firmly believes that controlling them and putting people into a docile state is the best option. Striving for peace in a twisted way. His obsessive need to control is also furthered by the actions of Andrew Ryan who used pheromones to make the denizens of Rapture docile ~ crude but it did work. Marko believes that another collapse will occur without the proper means of avoiding it. Combined with his paranoia ~ he is a great foe. With the ability to command entire armies, turn individuals against each-other in a civil war, he is without a doubt the greatest foe to ever grace the Multiverse. His fight to ensure his version of peace to be achieved is absolute. He will never stop to achieve his goals and thoroughly believes what he is doing is right because he has watched his Multiverse be plunged into endless death & terror. He is also surprisingly honourable; as he usually doesn’t go for killing blows and prefers to disable his opponents - as he views death something that should be avoided at all costs. Origins before becoming Daeyas. Marko Lanz was a African American smuggler who originally lived in Miami. Information on most of his life pre-rapture is obscure, but was tied to various operations in crime. He believed in extorting others. On his surface, Marko was a businessman, although often his companies were covers. During his time in Miami, Marko decided to move to New York, meeting with someone who caught his eye. That man was Frank Gorland. His experience in his work gave him a incredible liking towards others who showed promise. Soon after he was in New York, he heard about new business prospects. Several days later, he spoke to Gorland under the guise of others in the recent rumours of Andrew Ryan's "North Atlantic Project," and wanted to learn more. Hearing of Ryan pouring his wealth into this project intrigued Marko. He was later hired as the brains and brawns to Gorland's plans, becoming an underling. After being tipped off about a smuggler named Frank Fontaine owner of the "Fontaine Fisheries," a fishing fleet that was known for smuggling goods. A meeting was arranged. At this meeting, Gorland was deceitful with his words and frightened Fontaine. Nights later, Gorland met Fontaine on one of his boats. Having already disposed of Fontaine's old crew, and with nobody present as witness, except for his underlings, Gorland eviscerated Fontaine and pushed him over the side, drowning him. Marko was watching from the side in the background. From then on, Gorland assumed the smuggler's identity as his own, becoming Frank Fontaine. After that Fontaine began to send letters to Ryan with each shipment that was brought to Rapture. He claimed to admire Ryan's ideals, and asked to be allowed down into the city. In truth, Fontaine and his underlings saw Ryan's utopian society as the perfect chance for a long con with plenty of money. In 1948, Ryan accepted Fontaine's request. Fontaine brought down his underlings with him, including Marko. Their smuggling operations were highly successful as the citizens of Rapture longed for items only the surface could provide. Once Andrew Ryan began cracking down on the smuggling ring, Marko was stuck in bad news. 80% of his cut was taken by Fontaine and was threatened to be turned into Ryan. With his power trumping Marko's own this struck fear into him. After a more severe cracking down on his operations, Marko was left paranoid and almost insane. And with that, mistakes were made. Before the Rapture Civil War, Marko was eventually captured and sealed within the Persephone Correctional Facility. His actions, smugglings, and criminal activity was forgotten. With the birth of the Plasmid industry, Sinclair rented out Marko to Fontaine Futuristics, kept there. He was subjected to an experiment. He became a product tester, and one of the very first Alpha Series without the bonding element. As a total failure and waste of time, Marko also known as Subject Beta, was discarded and lost in time. After the death of Ryan and the nearing downfall of the Rapture Family, he is awakened by the conflicts. Wandering like a lost soul in the valley of dead.